


Live With Yourself - A Very Short Story

by DocRick



Category: Doc and Mharti, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRick/pseuds/DocRick
Summary: A very short story I wrote on tumblr involving va186's Rick VA-186 and my Nutty Doc. Time travel has its ups and downs.





	Live With Yourself - A Very Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on 10/1/2016. It's a little old, so made some grammar fixes.

 

"What the hell?!" VA186 exclaimed upon seeing himself in his own house. The other VA186 stood there puzzled as well, this Rick looked exactly like him except for the fact he was wearing a purple buttoned-down collared shirt and black jacket. Another Rick followed behind him from just around the corner, a scraggly looking Rick who only found it as surprising as getting his monthly magazine subscription in the mail today. He recognized him enough with his bland gray shirt.

"Wuh oh." was all he uttered upon seeing the copies.

The purple shirted VA turned to him. "Nutty... uh..., what's he doing here?"

The two both looked at him for answers. "Well VA, I'm guessing at some point in time we altered the past. So now there's an alternate timeline in your timeline. Happens more often than you think."

"This wasn't supposed to happen! T-t-there can't be two versions of me from the same dimension! That would mean, my life... what happened to my life? My old life! What changed?!"

"Well, look at it this way, you don't gotta worry about your family anymore." He gestured to the opposite VA. "You're already taking care of them."

The other finally spoke. "Wait wait, Doc? What the fuck did you do? W-wh-when did you do? Are you from the future? Some alternate... Doc?"

"How am I existing? If I'm here... and I'm here." The other was having an existential crisis.

"Look you two, I'll say it again, and I'll explain it to you assuming you haven't heard it yet. My time car basically creates an exact copy of the entire multiverse whenever it travels, just like when you bastards decide to travel through portals. It's no different than deciding whether to have waffles or pancakes in the morning. Except I can decide to go back or forwards to a certain date."

"Ohhh..."

"Oh okay that makes sense."

"Can we uh..."

"Hey hey, what's it like being with this guy?"

"Heh, well, it's..."

Nutty Doc rolled his eyes. "This moment is starting to feel like the darkest period of Eddie Murphy's failing career. Oh hang on." He lets out a fart. "Now it's on point. Come on VA, get your fill of seeing your family and let's va-vamoose!" He pulled purple shirt VA over and dragged him away from his other self. Purple shirt VA was about to retort but the action seemed like Nutty was suspiciously aware of something. It was something he himself would do to avoid trouble. They didn't say a word until they were out of earshot. 

"Don't chat away all the details. You'll be sorry if you do."

_Was that a threat or a warning?_

"It's for your own good."

Seriously, he couldn't tell. This was too vague for him.

"Doc, there's two of me in the same timeline. H-how am I supposed to play that off? I feel like, I dunno, I'm not supposed to exist."

Nutty finally released him, looking him straight on with utmost seriousness. "Well, you got a few options, you kill this version of yourself and take his place, or just let it all go, man! None of this is your burden anymore! A-and you don't gotta feel bad about it."

VA lowered his head, putting the pieces together as best he can in this confusing abuse of Doc's time travel. "Huh, it's almost like... I don't even have to come back here anymore." His eyes narrowed directly back at Nutty. "Because my timeline doesn't even exist anymore!"

"The hell are you going on about?"

"This is the timeline that never happened."

"The hell are you talking about?!"

"Well, I guess technically, we never happened!" VA grabbed his arms, shaking him violently. "You knew this would happen! You said it yourself: happens more often than you think!"

Nutty glared back at him with just as much ferocity. "You got a problem with it, VA? Are you really all that butthurt over a slight technicality? You wanted this."

There was such a mixture of feelings from VA. This was a mindfuck. A cruel yet gracious mindfuck. There wasn't an ounce of guilt on Doc's face. "I- I didn't want to lose my timeline, you gigantic dick!"

"VA, what makes you think you lost anything!? Everything's still here. Exactly as it was. Save for this decision we agreed upon. What? You wanted that little responsibility to visit regularly? Really? You're bitchin' about nothing. And now, we look like two gigantic assholes in front of your self here." He gestured wildly to the VA behind VA, who heard just about everything. The purple shirted VA, slowly let go of Nutty Doc. He was right, but something felt wrong and it ate at him. "This... isn't about... responsibility. Or... it is... I don't know."


End file.
